


Morning Routine

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm... second attempt at a BJ fic ever. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Anton isn't exactly sure when he began to wake up with Darcey in his arms and a rather obvious... need... for her. He doesn't know, but he doesn't mind. Although, having made his way to the bathroom he's not sure he can stand dealing with this alone... not again. Still, he won't ask her, he can't, not after the way other men have treated her. So he focuses, washes his face and brushes his teeth, and settles to get dressed. Darcey, of course, has other plans. She had been aware of his need, his arousal clear as it pressed into her back, and so, when he settles, she moves quickly, not giving either of them a chance to think or panic. Before he can stop her she is on her knees, his trousers flung to some distant corner of the room. She had been getting dressed and so has ended up wearing a polo-neck. All he can do is pray he doesn't find some way to ruin the cotton. She hesitates just long enough to tug at his boxers, slipping them free, moving the second he is settled to grip his thighs, keeping them open and his butt on the bed. She's not sure when she got so determined, so she attempts to focus on him, needing him to know she isn't afraid of him, or of any part of him. Her hair has been pulled up, although her fringe is still close to obscuring one eye. He smiles, strokes her hair gently, and lets her continue. She moves almost as if sure of herself, taking him into her mouth confidently, surprising him with her initial touch and rhythm, her pace natural but determined, drawing him to buck to her, his breath catching a little in his throat, a moan escaping him as she continues. She is good at this, sure and strong and naturally calm. His smile is soft when she pauses, glances up, his hand light in her hair and encouraging her on, letting her know he won't push her but would like her to continue, please. She smiles around him, delicate tongue pressing to the underside of him until he bucks, barely hiding his stunned howl. 

"Jesus... Darce..."

She smirks at him, continuing. Her rhythm has picked up and, even when she is not setting a rhythm, she teases him lightly with her tongue. She knows from the way his hand tangles deeper into her hair when he is close, when he is ready and yet she doesn't stop. The resulting release is a little more than expected, shocking them both, although she laughs softly, pulling back and reaching for a tissue to wipe her lips and chin clean, glancing down at her polo-neck jumper with a thoroughly dirty laugh. 

"Maybe next time we shouldn't use clothes until we're finished..."

She teases, moving to clean it as best she can, giving in eventually and moving to pull the polo-neck off over her head, quite unashamedly moving away. His shirt is soon back off as he follows her into the bathroom, after that start he is more than willing to be late to training.


End file.
